digimon_war_of_all_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wicked Army
The Wicked Army is the army of the Seven Great Demon Lords and are partners to the DigiDestroyed and Diamond Star Army. This army consists of several different Digimon who are servants of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Members *'Waspmon': Waspmon is a high-strung, dim-witted Digimon. He often isn't aware of his actions and will jump at the chance to try and be evil. Waspmon is known to have a large crush on Lilithmon although he also is terrified of her. In Digimon, Dawn of a New Era he frees Lilithmon from her enchantment, and Lilithmon chokes him. He often refers to the demon lords as "my lord," or, "master." *'Coelamon': Coelamon is a evil, power-hungry Digimon. His goal is to try and become the strongest Digimon ever, and plots against the Seven Great Demon Lords, stating that he can form his own superior army... leading to Leviamon destroying him. He also accidentally causes Gabriella Himura to discover her Crest of Faith, and Lunamon's first Digivolution to Crecemon. *'Murmukusmon': Murmukusmon is a strong, sly, Mega-level Digimon. He serves the Seven Great Demon Lords and, despite being faithful to the demon lords, gets murdered by Daemon, who believes that Murmukusmon was no longer needed. *'Mephistomon': Mephistomon is an intelligent, darkness-ruler that serves the Demon lords. He is known to be able to corrupt Digimon by sending them to the Dark Area. He is quite cruel and has no heart, he is one of the only Digimon the Demon lords did not kill, and one of the few that live till Digimon, Dawn of a New Era, where he is a main villain. *'Baromon': Baromon is a greedy chieftain. He often refers to himself as king of the Wicked Army. He is rather strong and fights with an iron fist... despite this, Belphemon absorbs his data. *'ExoGrimmon': ExoGrimmon is a vicious Mega-level Digimon with strong and ferocious attacks. He is one of the few Digimon that lives until Digimon, Dawn of a New Era, where he is a main villain. * SkullBaluchimon: SkullBaluchimon is an undead Ultimate Digimon, he has the power to command ghost Digimon. He is a main villain in Digimon, Dawn of a New Era. *'Betsumon': Betsumon is a Digimon serving under Lucemon Chaos Mode. He is a cosplay Digimon, with the ability to impersonate any other Digimon. He is one of the few Digimon that survives until Digimon, Dawn of a New Era, where he is a main villain. *'Dragomon': Dragomon is a cruel destroyer. Serving under Leviamon, Dragomon seeks to destroy Emory Yoshida and Gomamon, but is destroyed when Gomamon Digivolves to Zudomon. *'Mammothmon': Mammothmon is a Digimon serving under Daemon. His goal is to try and corrupt Rina Yamada and Ryudamon, but gets defeated when Ryudamon gets powered by the Crest of Kindness and becomes Hisyarumon. *'Orochimon': Orochimon is a Digimon serving under Barbamon. His goal is to try and corrupt Eskil Mori and Coronamon, but gets defeated when Coronamon gets powered by the Crest of Knowledge and becomes Flaremon. *'DarkSuperStarmon': DarkSuperStarmon is a Digimon serving under Belphemon. His goal is to try and corrupt Demitra Ikeda and Dracomon, but gets defeated when Dracomon gets powered by the Crest of Sincerity and becomes Wingdramon. *'Phelesmon': Phelesmon is a Digimon serving under Lucemon Chaos Mode. His goal is to try and corrupt Skylar Hayashi and Labramon, but gets defeated when Labramon gets powered by the Crest of Friendship and becomes Cerberumon. *'Pajiramon': Dragomon is a Digimon serving under Beelzemon. His goal is to try and corrupt Teneil Tanaka and Bearmon, but gets defeated when Bearmon gets powered by the Crest of Reliability and becomes Pandamon. *'Indramon': Indramon is a Digimon serving under Lilithmon. His goal is to try and corrupt Kia Komori and Renamon, but gets defeated when Renamon gets powered by the Crest of Love and becomes Taomon. *'Datamon': Datamon is a Digimon serving under Barbamon. In the human world, he captures all the Digimon but Terriermon and Biyomon, this leads to Aidan Himura discovering the Crest of Peace, and Terriermon becoming Rapidmon. *'Gokuwmon': Gokuwmon is a Digimon serving under Belphemon. In the human world, he captures Caden's family, this leads to Caden Yamaguchi discovering the Crest of Truth, and Candlemon becoming SkullMeramon. *'Sagomon': Sagomon is a Digimon serving under Beelzemon. In the human world, he captures Valerie's family, this leads to Valerie Nakahara discovering the Crest of Freedom, and Gabumon becoming WereGabumon. *'Yatagaramon': Yatagaramon is a Digimon serving under Daemon. In the human world, Lydia Fujimoto and Angelique Duquette get captured by him, this leads to Hunter Ueno discovering the Crest of Wonder, and Agumon becoming MetalGreymon. *'Tankdramon': Tankdramon is a Digimon serving under Leviamon. In the human world, he captures Julia's family, this leads to Julia Tikoto discovering the Crest of Spirit, and Elecmon becoming GrapLeomon. *'BigMamemon': BigMamemon is a Digimon serving under Lilithmon. In the human world, he plays games with Lydia's mind, trying to convince her that no one wants her because she's not as beautiful as other girls, this leads to Lydia Fujimoto discovering the Crest of Beauty, and Biyomon becoming Garudamon. Category:Armies Category:Villains